His Greatest Power
by Katia11
Summary: Katara reflects on her relationship with the Avatar, and how to show him how she really feels. Katara/ Aang


This is very fluffy. You have been warned, and I added a little extra. Enjoy! Love, Katie

I don't own Avatar. Excuse spelling mishaps please. :-)

His Greatest Power

She stood breathless watching as the sunlight glittered along his head. He had carried the weight of the world and defeated the greatest evil. He was the most powerful bender in the world, and he had just saved them all.

Aang was smiling at her and she smiled back. Everyone was clapping for the newly crowned Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang. But Aang's eyes were locked with hers for a moment longer, but then he turned his head, but she stood watching him anyway. Her eyes had somehow traveled to his lips and rested there. Lips that she was longing to kiss again; even thinking about it made her heart flutter happily. He had kissed her, the Avatar had kissed her. Twice, and she had to admit that it had taken a lot of will power not to kiss him back.

She was in love with Aang. She had been for a while, but she'd just been too closed off. But now, there was nothing stopping her. She knew that somehow she had to let him know that her heart was his, totally and completely 100 percent his.

Just then she noticed that Sokka was looking at her strangely.

"Are you all right Katara? You've got this dreamy look all over your face."

"What?" She exclaimed nervously. "I do not!" She argued. Suki was smiling and Toph was nodding her head disbelieving.

"You are lying to us Katara I can feel it."

"I've just got to do something."

Sokka smiled even bigger and her father looked slightly confused.

"She's in love with Aang," Sokka said rather bluntly.

"What? No…" she tried to deny it but one look at Toph was now smiling as well, she knew the jig was up. But she would not let the subject be pursued any further. And they seemed to get the hint.

Finally the crowning ceremony was over. She could talk to Aang and tell him how she really felt. Her heart was doing back flips. How would she say it? How would she tell him? Aang was advancing closer now, his eyes hungrily searching Katara's.

"Hi Katara," he said quietly.

"Hi Aang," she responded quietly, locking her eyes with his. They were so soft, and gentle. It was hard to believe what great power he had inside of him. "I'm really proud of you."

He smiled and blushed. Even though he had defeated the angry, crazy war lord, he was still sweet. "Aang," she whispered, but someone was yelling Aang's name. Some girl she hadn't seen before was waving her arms like crazy. Aang flashed Katara a nervous smile and she placed her hand his shoulder softly and smiled.

"We'll talk later right?"

He nodded, trying to hide the small blush on his face. Which she had to admit was pretty cute. With a smile he walked off to greet the girl. But she stood, watching them as the girl hugged him tightly.

Maybe it wasn't a matter of what she said. Maybe she needed to show him what she felt.

-x-

Aang had stayed busy talking to everyone, greeting people who were hugging him, girls who kissed him (which Katara strongly disliked) and boys who bowed humbly before him.

After a while Katara returned to the Jasmine Dragon. As she relaxed her mind was playing everything that had happened like a silent film. Every chance she had of giving him what he so longed for, every chance of admitting her feelings.

That night at the play, she should've told him that she was scared. Scared, that she might lose him she'd nearly lost him once, and that was more than enough. He would've appreciated that more than her stupid lame-o excuse. He deserved better.

She got changed into something more comfortable for the 'after party' and when she came back out she noticed that Aang was sitting, sipping tea. She sat down next to him nervously.

"You were great Aang," she said, hitting him on the arm like her brother. Stupid, stupid Katara! That is NOT how you show him you're crazy about him. She was about to say something when the rest of the gang burst through the doors.

"Oh, are we interrupting something?" Sokka said mischievously but Katara merely scowled.

"No," she replied quickly and stood up quickly, hiding the blush creeping along her cheeks. Aang didn't seem to notice however which she was thankful for.

As Iroh played a haunting yet beautiful medley on the Sungi horn Katara wandered around the room trying to think of how she could get Aang alone without being obvious. He seemed lost in his own thoughts as he played air ball with Momo. After Sokka had shown them his terrible painting, Aang got up and headed out of the room. She rested for a moment wanting to give him some space, but when Sokka gestured towards outside she took the hint.

With a deep breath she tried to think of something to say. But her brain was buzzing like there was a very loud hive of huge bees in her brain. She could feel her face heating up as Aang turned towards her and smiled warmly. Without thinking she wrapped her arms around his small body. He felt so perfect, wrapped there, safe in her arms. His breath dancing along her cheeks, her whole body was trembling.

_That's it._

They turned towards to watch the sun for a few more moments and she gathered her bravery and finally turned towards him. She smiled cautiously, and he mirrored her action. She started to lean….

Finally their lips met, and it was instant utopia. She gently touched his cheek and pulled him closer to her, and her arms wrapped around him as he deepened the kiss. Her whole world was spinning, and there were bright colors dancing in her brain, like a light show. And as she let him pull her even closer, her heart felt like it might possibly explode with happiness. Kissing Aang was completely mind blowing. His soft lips felt so perfect captured gently in hers, it was indescribable. She wanted nothing more to stay in this kiss forever, to stay right here.

"Ahem!"

The two pulled apart rather quickly to find Sokka standing with his arms crossed in front of him.

"What do you want Sokka?"

"Toph told me what you two were doing out here."

"Toph? But how did she know?" Katara spat unhappily.

Toph laughed as she also appeared in the doorway.

"I could feel Aang's speeding heart beat from a mile away Katara."

Suki giggled from inside, and Katara blushed. She turned to Aang who was beaming at her as he took her hand in his own.

"Now are you coming back inside now?" Sokka asked, not hiding the knowing tone in his voice.

"We're coming," Aang said quietly. And when Sokka was out of ear shot, Aang quickly squeezed her hand and whispered three words that would change her life forever.

"I love you."

Her heart jumped happily and she squeezed his hand tightly in return.

"I love you."

The smile on his face grew into a ridiculous kid like grin that she found so annoying, yet adorable. As they sat around drinking the delicious tea, Katara never took her eyes off _her_ Aang.

And even though he was the most powerful bender in the world, it wasn't that which was his greatest power, it was his love.

-x-


End file.
